


be there or pocket square

by ell (amywaited)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, There is a cat, bruce likes science, called maria shes cute and i love her, dad tony stark, mad scientist bruce, shes fluffy and grey and peter carries her on his shoulders, they all like science, they have a cat, tony is bad at romance, well kind of getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: harley really really wants for his dad to keep bruce, and hed do anything for it. even if it means listening to tony rant about ties.





	be there or pocket square

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Okay,” Tony says, smoothing his fingers over whatever invisible creases are left in his pants. “Okay.”

“Dad,” Harley says from where he’s hanging upside down on Tony’s bed. “It’s  _Bruce_. He’s not gonna care if your tie doesn’t match your pocket square. He probably won’t even notice your pocket square.”

“He’ll be too busy staring at your face,” Peter says. He pushes three bottles of cologne onto the floor and hops up onto the dresser, watching Harley fiddle with the bed sheets.

“You two aren’t helping,” Tony says. “Come on. What colour should I pick, then?”

Harley snorts. “Red. Duh.”

“Choose purple. Purple is Bruce’s favourite colour,” Peter suggests.

“Red is the colour of luuurve, though,” Harley says. “It’ll set the mood.”

“Red is also the colour of anger,” Tony says. “Bruce has anger problems-”

“-Does he?” Peter interrupts, disbelievingly.

“-yes. Purple would be good, I just don’t have a shade that goes with my skin tone,” Tony groans. “Pursuing romantic relationships are exhausting. Why did I decide to do this?”

“Because Pepper said you couldn’t and you wanted to prove her wrong,” Harley says matter of factly. “Also, only you would care about not having a purple that goes with your skin. It’s just purple.”

“It’s not ‘just purple’, Harley, it’s life or death.”

“‘Its life or death’,” Peter imitates behind Tony’s back, pulling a face. 

“Shut up,” Tony mutters. “Maybe I should just cancel.”

“You shouldn’t just cancel!” Harley exclaims. “Where else are you going to find a potential step-father for us, if not in a mad scientist?”

“Bruce isn’t a mad scientist,” Tony says, picking up the red tie and considering it again.

“Yes, he is,” Peter says. “Just choose blue, its in between red and purple, it goes with the suit and with your eyes, or whatever.”

“But blue is the colour of sadness-”

“Bruce literally won’t even give a fuck about that,” Harley says.

“Who the hell taught you to swear?” Tony asks, dropping the red tie and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Both Peter and Harley stare at him, unimpressed. 

“Point,” Tony concedes. “Are you sure red would look fine?”

“Red would look fine,” Peter insists. “Seriously. Trust me, I’ve gone on-”

“Three dates?” Harley teases.

“Actually, seven,” Peter corrects. “And I have a steady boyfriend.”

Tony spins around incredulously. “You have a boyfriend? Since when? Tell me everything.”

“Stop stalling, dad,” Harley says.

Peter grins, though, preening on the dresser. “Yahuh. Ned. Since three months ago.”

“Three months and you didn’t tell me?!” Tony discards the ties and pocket squares in favour of directing all his attention to Peter.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Peter says. “But you met Ned ages ago.”

“Ned, your best friend, Ned?” Tony asks. 

Harley huffs, rolling backwards off the bed and standing up. The doorbell chimes, so he heads out to the hallway, opening the door and grinning.

“Oh, hey Bruce!”

“Huh-? Evening, Harley,” Bruce says, fiddling with the zipper on his backpack.

“What’s in the pack?” Harley asks.

“Oh- nothing,” Bruce blushes. “Is Tony here?”

“Yeah. Do you wanna come in and wait? Maria misses you,” Harley says.

Bruce scoffs. “She just misses me because I gave her a tuna sandwich once.”

“Well, yeah. She’s a cat, she wants the best in life,” Harley says, letting Bruce pass. Maria immediately winds her way around his legs, following Bruce to the couch. “I’ll go find Dad.”

“Sure,” Bruce says, crouching down to scratch Maria behind the ears. His backpack hits the floor with a thud.

“Dad!” Harley yells, pushing into Tony’s room again. Peter’s moved from the dresser to the top of the mirror and Harley wonders how he hasn’t knocked it over yet. “Bruce is here.”

“-What?!”

“Bruce is here,” Harley repeats.

“He’s inside?” Tony asks, eyes widening. “Shit.”

“He’s stroking Maria.”

“Maria’s in?” Peter asks, jerking his head up. 

“Yeah,” Harley says. “With Bruce.”

“I should go and say hi,” Tony says. 

“Probably,” Harley tells him, somewhat dismissively. “He’s not wearing a tie, by the way.”

Tony doesn’t seem to hear him, rushing out of the room without a tie or a pocket square. Harley glances at Peter and grimaces.

Peter grins. “He’ll be fine.”

“Hopefully,” Harley mutters, following Peter out of the room.

Bruce has his backpack unzipped and three huge science textbooks sitting on the coffee table. “-I thought you’d enjoy them. Maybe help with some of your projects, implementing more chemical parts and stuff.”

Tony doesn’t look like he’s listening at all, just staring at Bruce talk. “Mhm. Yeah.”

Peter snickers, picking Maria up and putting her on his shoulders. “Isn’t your reservation for half eight?”

“What?” Tony asks. “Oh- yeah. We should go. Thanks, Peter. You two be good, okay? I don’t want to come home and find the place on fire.”

“When are we anything other than good?” Harley asks. “Have more faith in us, Dad, please.”

“You’re my kids, if I had more faith in you, you could call in naivety,” Tony tells him. “I’ll be back by midnight, okay?”

Harley tries to resist yelling ‘Use protection!’ after them. Peter does it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend ally said 'more harleypeter content!' so i said okay!
> 
> thus, here we are. id love to know what you thought of this. maybe ill write these four again some day! i really do love them.
> 
> see you next time (hopefully in.. the zombie au? or another birthday fic. if i can get it done in a day..). much love! ell X


End file.
